Moving On With Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Amy Fleming left for collage she all thought her family didn't like her decision they made it painfully clear the last time she was there. 5 years after she finishes collage she gets the call that a tornado had gone through her old home and her family and friends put in comas. She rushes back home she rebuilds Heartland from the ground up. Now 10 years later...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Lauren Brooke. Except the ones I made up. **

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy 21st Birthday to me**

**Moving On With Life**

* * *

_**Heartland**_

* * *

**Introduction **

* * *

Amy Fleming left for collage when was 18 she all thought her family didn't like her decision they made it painfully clear the last time she was there. She goes through 8 years of school to be a vet. 2 years after she finishes collage she gets the call that a tornado had gone through her old home and her family and friends put in comas. She rushes back home she rebuilds Heartland from the ground up. Now 10 years later she runs a successful ranch where she trains horses and cures them. She is married and has 13 kids of her own plus looking after her niece and nephew who wasn't injured in the tornado. She is very busy but lucky she has her dad and step-mother to help her through the years with their 3 children. Now her other family is waking up what will they think of the changes she has made to Heartland?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

_Montana _

* * *

Amy Fleming-Storm sat down on her dining room chair her husband of 1 year cooking dinner tonight. She puts her hand on her 4 and a half pregnant belly. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. And she and her husband Derek Luke Storm were thrilled to be expecting.

Amy was a little sad that her sister and other family and friends weren't there to share this with her. They mad it painfully clear the last time she was there she wasn't needed. They had replaced her and didn't value her opinion anymore. So after that one visit she didn't go back. Her old family and friends didn't write to her anymore. The only ones that wrote her letters were Ben Stillman, Daniel Marlow, Matt Trewin, Soraya and her father and his family. She learnt through their letters that Lou had, had another baby named Ray her first baby was Holly. She felt empty that her family didn't bother to tell her. But after a while she accepted it. She left them alone no more letters and no more visits home she stayed at collage.

She was all alone at school but she did her best in school and after 8 years she was a qualified vet. During those years she meet Derek who had a problem horse. Amy showed him her skills in fixing him after that Derek asked her on many dates which she accepted. They soon fell in love. She loved Derek more than she ever loved Ty or her other boyfriends. Derek was one year older then her and he had inherited a horse ranch in Montana. She he was at collage to do business managed meant.

After she was done collage Derek invited her to his ranch in Montana. She accepted. Derek was a billionaire, but Amy didn't care about his money she was just truly in love with him. They married a year after Amy finished collage and had moved in with Derek. She invited Ben and his girlfriend Ramona, Matt, his wife Lucy and his twin one year olds, Daniel and his girlfriend Sarah, Soraya Martin and her boyfriend Harrison. And of course she invited her father and his family. Amy's father Tim gave her away at the wedding and it truly was a beautiful wedding.

Now a year later they were having a baby. It was so unreal.

"Are you alright?" Derek asks her

"Yes just thinking", Amy replies as the phone rings, "I'll get it"

She kisses Derek and makes her way over to the phone.

"Hello this is Homeland this is Amy Fleming-Storm speaking", Amy says

"Amy its Matt", Matt says and he sounded upset

"What can I do for you Matt?" Amy asks

"You need to come back to Virginia", Matt says

"Why?" Amy asks something in his voice was making her have a bad feeing

"A tornado passed through here about 12 hours ago. Jack, Nacey, Lou, Scott, Holly, Ray, Jodi, Ty and Heather were trapped when the house collapsed. They got them out but they all have head injuries but Holly and Ray. They are fine but the others are not. Daniel is at Heartland fixing up the horses. But we need you here at the hospital", Matt explains in a rush

"I will be on the next flight out. I should be there soon", Amy says

"Hurry Amy", Matt says

"I will", Amy says hanging up

"What's going on?" Derek asks wrapping his arms around her waist seeing her tears

"A tornado passed through Virginia about 12 hours ago. Jack, Nacey, Lou, Scott, Holly, Ray, Jodi, Ty and Heather were trapped when the house collapsed. They managed to get them out but they are badly injured. I need to go", Amy says

"I will book us a flight. I will tell Steve to look after the ranch and I will help you pack your suitcase after I pack mine", Derek says

"You're coming?" Amy asks shocked

"Yes. You can't go alone. I know you miss them. I will come with you I can't be apart from you", Derek says kissing her lips

"Book the flights. I'll tell Steve to look after the ranch then we can pack", Amy says

* * *

_8 hours later_

* * *

_Virginia _

* * *

Amy and Derek rush into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" Amy says

"How can I help you miss?" the lady asks

"I am Amy Fleming-Storm. I am here about my sister Lou Fleming-Trewin and the others that were bought in", Amy states

"They are on the 4th floor Mrs Storm", the lady says

"Thank you", Derek says as they rush towards the elevator

Derek wraps his arm around his wife's waist pulling her close.

"They will be alright", he murmurs to her

"I hope so", she replies as the elevator dings and they get off on level 4.

They both walk down the hall way to they see Matt and his wife Lucy with two young kids with them. The girl had a cast on her arm.

"Matt!" Amy cries

"Amy!" Matt says hurrying towards her and giving her a hug, "Look at you. How far along are you?"

"4 and a half months. How is my family?" Amy asks

Matt sighs, "I wasn't allowed to treat them. But the doctors who did were good. But they all had head injuries. They are in comas we don't know when they will wake up"

"Do they have any other injuries?" Amy asks

"They have broken arms, ribs, legs, pelvis, and shoulder blade. The only two that were really hurt where Lou and Scott's kids. They are over there with my wife. I will introduce you", Matt says leading them to were Lucy was with the kids.

"Will they like me?" Amy asks

"I am sure they will. They need family right now. I already have 3 children and one more on the way. I think you should take them in", Matt replies

Amy looks at Derek and Derek nods his head.

"I will. I think I will be staying to they are all better. Introduce me to my niece and nephew", Amy says in a strong voice

Matt grins that was the Amy he knew. She was strong and she would get them all through this.

"Holly, Ray this is your Aunt Amy she is your mummy's sister and this is your Uncle Derek your Aunt Amy's husband", Matt says

Amy looks at both of them. Holly had light brown hair and blue eyes and Ray had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You're Aunt Amy?" Holly asks

Amy gets down on her knees with a bit of difficulty.

"Yes I am. And you must be Holly", Amy says

"I know you mummy had a picture of you at our house", Holly says

"I am here to help. I will be taking you in too your mummy and daddy wake up", Amy says

Holly and Ray throw their arms around Amy's neck and hug her and she hugs them back tightly.

"It will be alright", Amy murmurs as they being to cry

They soon fall asleep in Amy's arms. Derek and Matt quickly pick them up and lie them on the couch. Derek comes back and helps Amy up.

"I need to go to Heartland. Can you wait here?" Amy asks

"Are you sure you going to be alright?" Derek asks

"I will be. I need to see the damage done to Heartland. So I can see what needs fixing", Amy says

Derek kisses her, "Be careful"

"I will. See you soon", Amy says walking away

* * *

_Heartland _

* * *

When Amy gets to Heartland she couldn't recognise the place everything was damaged. The house was all collapsed and the barns were damaged. She parks her car out front and gets out. Ben sees her and comes to great her with a hug.

"How are you Amy? This must be a shock to you", Ben says

"I will be fine. Tell me the damage. How many horses were here and how many did we lose?" Amy asks all business

"The stalls were all full so we had twenty horses. We lost 6 and another 5 have injuries. Another vet that works with Nick Halliwell has come and is treating the horses. All the other horses have been turned out. The two barns are in a bit of a wreck. We are going to need to fix them or shut Heartland down", Ben says

"We won't shut Heartland down. I have plenty of money to rebuild Heartland and it will be better then before. I won't let my grandfathers farm go. In honour of them and my mother I will rebuild Heartland so it is better and more roomer then before", Amy declares

"I will help in any way I can. I owe you one", Ben says

"Thanks Ben. You and Daniel look after the horses I need to get back to the hospital before my niece and nephew wake up. Let me know what the vet says and tell him I want reports from him on the horses", Amy says walking back to her car

"Will do", Ben says waving her off

Now that Amy was back things were bonded to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
